Encounters
by AnnieInWonderland07
Summary: This is the DETAILED story of how Nanjiroh and Rinko came to be. THE PLOT IS MINE! : Rated M for future chapters! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Prince of Tennis fanfic, so go easy on me. I'm bringing spice to Nanjiroh and Rinko's past. I mean, I was not very contented with the flashback episode 'The Samurai's Ballad.' It was cute, I admit, but not enough. (Laughs.)**

**And think of this, ever wonder how a pervert and playboy like Echizen Nanjiroh thought of settling down with a simple girl?**

**Well, I brought their story to the next level.**

**Thanks to the person who reviewed and corrected me on Rinko's maiden name. Thanks! :)**

**Here it is! My POT fanfic entitled…**

**Encounters**

**(Rated M for future chapters.)**

Chapter 1

New Horizons

"Oi, Rinko!" a female voice shouted from afar.

A woman, around 25, spun around, looking at the direction of the voice. Takeuchi Rinko stood proudly, a sapphire-blue tennis racquet in one hand and balls in the other. She was about 5 feet, 6 inches tall with expressive chocolate-brown eyes, fair skin with a small amount of tan due to playing tennis, and shoulder-length, layered brown hair.

Her woodland eyes squinted far. Then she heard a whooshing sound. A tennis ball came flying out of nowhere. Rinko, whose reflexes were honed because of frequent training, instantly gripped her racquet and hit the ball back to the person who threw it.

Another woman appeared out of the trees in the park, wearing a very candid expression and was smiling. She had curly, long blonde hair, crystalline-blue eyes, a forbidding cherry-colored mouth and an entirely voluptuous body. Her name was Tara Lewis.

"Nice return," Tara said, and then scowled. "You didn't follow my advice again Rinko."

Rinko, a Japanese who grew up in U.S., muttered a curse in her native tongue and feigned a smile, holding her oversized green jersey. "What? This jersey? Well, I feel a lot comfier in it."

"Yes, but it's completely out of fashion," Tara said, grinning. "You're not showing off that slender body of yours."

Rinko gave out her own scowl. "As if I have something to show."

She mentally chided herself for the self-degrading comment but she knew it was true. She had none of Tara's curves. She was petite, compared to her friend's model-like 5'9 height and her vital statistics were the 'perfect' 36-24-36. Hers was 34-24-34, with all the fours.

"There you are again, insulting yourself," Tara scolded. "You have an excellent tan to show off. You have a modest body and your eyes are the most beautiful I'd ever seen."

Rinko smiled. Her asset was her highly mood-changeable eyes. "Yeah, but what do my eyes have to do with his this jersey thing?"

"Nothing," Tara said, winking. "I just thought of it."

"I thought so," Rinko said. "I really love this jersey. I feel so free as I move in it unlike those small skirts and sports blouses."

Tara frowned and flicked her own clothes. She wore a small, white skirt with sporty red and blue lines that streaked the ends and a midnight-blue fitted blouse with no sleeves. _It looks smashing on her, _Rinko thought. _But it's a 'no-sale' on me._

"I was just kidding," she quickly said after her short reverie. "I was just defending the fact that I really love what I'm wearing and that I'm more comfortable in it. And please stop telling me what to wear. I'm not here in the tennis court to be a fashion model."

"Ok, ok Grumpy," Tara said. "I'm just helping you find yourself a guy. I'm going out with Al and he's my 60th since I met you but you still haven't got any."

Rinko sighed. She knew that she and Tara had been friends since their freshman year in college at the state college. Tara was the school hottie and everyone saw her as the petite Japanese best friend who is simply plain and uninteresting.

"I'm not really into dating," she lied.

Tara laughed. "Don't tell me you're the type that's traditional."

"Traditional?"

"You know. Looking for the 'soul mate' and dating only once in a lifetime then marrying the poor guy you dated."

"I think so."

"Shut up!"

"I said I think so!"

"Oh alright," Tara said and yawned. She swung her racquet high and pointed it to Rinko, who was smiling. "Match's up. Let's play."

"Sure," Rinko said, smiling wider as she played her favorite sport with her best friend.

* * *

"Go wild over there, Nanjiroh," a woman around the age range of 35 and 40 said, grinning broadly.

She was talking to a young man who was 26 years old and wore an open Hawaiian polo and rugged shorts that grazed past his knees. His open shirt revealed a huge mass of tanned skin. Echizen Nanjiroh was a handsome and well-built man due to years of tennis training and competition. And now, he was heading off to America to become a Grand Slam champion. His cat-like and dark eyes quirked amusingly as he gazed at his sexy coach, his coach for more than a decade, since he was in junior high.

He also had firm lips and a straight nose that fitted perfectly with his entirely masculine face. It was saved from being too mature by a boyish smile and charm that sends women to their knees.

"Sure I will," he replied in his deep and smooth voice. "I'll run all over those good American women like a wild man, I will."

Coach Ryuuzaki grimaced. "Not the women, idiot! Your dream."

"And that too," he added, smiling wickedly. "I'll make those pros weep."

"Make sure you do."

"I will," Nanjiroh replied. He lugged his backpack carelessly over his shoulder and walked swiftly to the departure gates.

Ryuuzaki shook her head and smiled warmly at the man who was once the naughty schoolboy that played tennis as a hobby next to dating girls. He was now walking away to reach his goals as a tennis champ.

Echizen Nanjiroh has beaten everyone in Japan during his amateur years, beating so-called J pros in tennis matches, unscheduled or not. He was a rarely gifted young man who can play the game with his eyes closed. All of Japan's tennis society knew and respect him. Now they all wonder how he'd turn out to be in the Grand Slam, battle ground of all professional tennis players around the world.

Ryuuzaki finally left as the plane with Nanjiroh aboard took off the runway.

Nanjiroh looked outside the window of his hard-earned first-class flight seat. Even though he was from a better-off family, his father wouldn't let him touch a cent of his money so that Nanjiroh would appreciate the value of money and teach him to earn some on his own.

Not that his parents didn't care. They were just strict. They were rich after all. They had to maintain a good reputation. A professional tennis player son was really unexpected. But they were met with many congratulations.

He expelled a relieved breath as he saw the island region of Honshu disappear from sight. He idly played with his shirt, closing and opening the buttons while winking broadly at the giggling flight stewardess who was eyeing him while distributing warm nuts and drinks.

Luckily, no one was sitting beside him. As the lady passed by his seat, he moved to the other one, looking up at her prettily flushed face.

"You got more nuts there?" he asked, smiling devilishly at her.

"Of course," she replied. "How many do you want?"

"I think I'm passing on the nuts," he said, then stood up and flicked a brief kiss on the girl's right cheek. "But I think I'm not passing on you."

The girl giggled louder and whispered. "Not now sir. Sit down a moment."

Nanjiroh feigned an exasperated sigh and half-heartedly rolled his eyes. "Oh well, I guess you're too hard to get."

The stewardess was about to open her lipstick-coated mouth to reply when the couple sitting behind Nanjiroh demanded the girl to get a move on. She apologized profusely, flashed an attractive smile at Nanjiroh and moved away.

Nanjiroh sighed and sat back to his window seat. He cocked his head to the window pane, his dark, shoulder-length hair falling carelessly at the sides of his handsome face.

Ruggedly attractive in his carefree ways, Echizen Nanjiroh was an inveterate playboy. He can make women fall for him with his wicked smile, playful eyes, smooth talk, deep voice and perfect tennis. He was quite smart too, perfecting the English language while playing with American foreigners in the tennis courts and studying with his father's private tutors. He bluffed that he couldn't understand English while his foreign opponent openly cursed him on the court. He just retorted by humiliating them badly at the game's end.

_Just how many big-chest girls will I be able to find in U.S.? _Nanjiroh thought, smiling wickedly. He thought about those voluptuous beauties with long, shapely legs, with fair or tanned skins, awesome brunettes, bottle blondes, redheads and many more. He thought of them from all the magazines he had seen and also the foreign programs on TV. America was filled with liberated and seductive women who knew what they want. He won't have any trouble finding himself a lot.

Especially when he made his name in the U.S. open. He had brought a reasonable amount of money to go out and indulge himself on breaks. He looked forward to those practices and elimination matches. He was sure to win. And if he did so, he would be the first Japanese to be the champion.

He impulsively reached for the phone propped at the side of his seat for contact purposes. He dialed Takahashi Sousuke's number. Sousuke was Nanjiroh's long-time friend who volunteered to be his manager. He was already at the U.S., arranging Nanjiroh's entry to the game and finding him a place to settle in.

"Yo, Nanjiroh, good news," Sousuke said upon answering the phone, apparently sensing and anticipating the call. "I've already finished your application and they already found future match-ups for you."

"Really now?" Nanjiroh said, a bit surprised by the rapidness. "Who?"

"A guy named Henry Ferguson," Sousuke replied. "I reviewed him a lot and found out that he's quite good and that his favorite trick is the Bender."

"What a lame name."

"Right," Sousuke commented, not really focusing on what he said. "Also it's his first time to join the U.S. open. He joined Wimbledon four years ago but quitted due to a knee injury. He's quite recovered now and is purported to be a deadly opponent."

"Deadly enemies, so they are. All of them. They're international tennis pros, what do you expect? Just hope they turn out the way I expected them to."

"I expect that but I didn't expect you to be saying such things."

Nanjiroh laughed at the sarcasm of his friend.

"Knock 'em dead, Nanjiroh," Sousuke said.

"Sure," Nanjiroh replied, and then changed the subject. "Have you found me a place?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that, Sousuke answered, chuckling at the other line. "I found you a great house at Saddle River, since New Jersey's the venue for this year's competition. They have good tennis courts in that place, good tennis clubs and tennis coaches. I found you a temporary trainer and a 'sparring' buddy, Chris Newman. He's very good and qualified."

"Is my house fine?"

"Fine, fine. Classy, from my point of view. I heard it's the most expensive in the subdivision."

"Okay, as long as it didn't put me into bankruptcy."

"I loaned, okay? But you can pay it back soon. I know you'll earn big bucks for tennis because you'll win!" his friend said enthusiastically.

"Okay," Nanjiroh replied, relieved at the accomplishments of his friend. "You're amazing Sousuke. Thanks."

"I know," Sousuke said, laughing. "Bye Nanjiroh. I'll pick you up at the airport, say, around 8?"

"8 am, that would be fine," he answered. "Bye."

And with that, he glanced absentmindedly outside again. All he could see was the blue ocean. They were crossing the Pacific. Sooner or later, he would have to adjust his watch to suit the time. _Hello America, _he thought, and then stretched on his seat. He tilted his chair and started to drift off to sleep.

* * *

**Is it good or not? Tell me! ******

**Review.**

**If you did like it and want to read more and review, then wait. If you don't, tell me. Or you could read my other works.**

**Bleach fan fics:**

**The Will To Live (UkitakeXUnohana) – under the pen name of hitsuhina07. This is the account where I put my non-rated M fics. So, this fic is not rated M, but still loved by many. (complete)**

**Nothing Unusual (HitsugayaXYuzu) – an unusual pairing of my favorite Bleach character Hitsugaya Toushirou. Under the pen name of hitsuhina07. But I'm thinking if I want to put up a continuation of it. When they become older, under my directX07 account. (Under this account, that is.) If you've read it, tell me if you want a sequel. (For the mature audience). **

**Rebirth (IchigoXOrihime) – under my directX07 account. My story with the most number of reviews and loved by so many! Rated M. It's so good and full of twists, according to many people.**

**Announcements: (for those who read my works before)**

**I have a new project, although it's not yet posted. I call it my personal baby. A fanfic I'm sure you'll love because I love it too. It's so cute! Above all my fan fics, this is the most adventurous and unfamiliar, almost on par with Rebirth. A Prince of Tennis fan fic. Atobe and Tomoka. You should be familiar with these characters. Tune in! Entitled 'Arguments.'**

**A question: If you've read my HitsuYuzu fic entitled 'Nothing Unusual,' do you think I should make a sequel of it when I'm finished with the original? That is when they grow older? A rated M fic? Well, the original is not yet finished, they still have a lot to go through as kids. I've only finished four chapters of this fic and I still have to add more. How they fell for each other and other things. Cute kids! A nice pairing!**

**I have other plans. I'm making a Tatsuki and Renji fanfic entitled 'Testing the Limits.' Rated M! It's not cheesy. There's something different. What if Renji's the one who doesn't want anything to do with Tatsuki? And other twists! **

**And I'm finished writing a Rated M IchiHime fic in my notebook. I'm just gonna type it all up. It's entitled Afterlife. Huge twists again! What if Orihime died? What happens to her in Soul Society? She doesn't want to be weak anymore and she gets a teacher to be her mentor in being the greatest Shinigami. Will she make it? What about Ichigo? Why in the world did she get this crazy idea to be strong? You'll love it.**

**A sultry fan fic is next. An Ishida-Nemu fic entitled Groundbreaking. A story of Nemu's adventures when she left her tyrannical and eccentric father behind and the story of Ishida who left his controlling and anti-Quincy father. Rated M please. :0. **

**Comments and Answers to be given in any of my accounts or works. In reviews or send me a message in this site, or e-mail me in my yahoo accounts. Anything. Just let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

My second chapter for Encounters

**My second chapter for Encounters. Sorry for the very late update. It's because I get too little reviews for this work of mine that I felt slightly discouraged. Anyway, here it is.**

Chapter 2

Disagreements

Rinko sat down on her sofa and expelled an exhausted breath. She and Tara had been playing tennis, taking breaks and shopping for the whole day. She dropped head absentmindedly as she reached for a water jug and poured it on a stray glass, gulping the cool contents quickly.

She then got up and went to her room. She had been renting this apartment for almost a year and she loved the view of the place. Down the road she was staying in was a large array of well-off houses. Near the tennis courts stood a proud villa, the most expensive of the lot, with a pool and everything. It was said that it was already bought by a rich sports man from Asia.

Rinko was quite thrilled to find a fellow Asian living near here. Although migrants in America coming from the continent are a common sight, she wished that the person was Japanese. She knew a Japanese elderly couple who lived at room 10, far below her penthouse room. They were kind but really old, and wouldn't bother to go out much.

She quickly changed to a shirt with the print 'Give It to Me' and mini shorts. She brushed her hair until it was shiny and wiped the remaining sweat off her face.

She turned on the air conditioning at about half a blast. It was Sunday. Might as well lounge around the house.

She remembered work. Rinko worked as the owner of the small sports shop downtown. She also took a part time job as a facilitator and children's coach for the Spartan Tennis Club.

The Spartan Tennis Club was a spacious and top-class training society for professional and amateur players. It belonged to a pro named John Smith. He was a wealthy man but was super arrogant and a downright bully. He treats all his customers like trash, even the children he coaches. No one can fight him because of his influence.

Rinko remembered the huge, blonde man with his ape-like demeanor and shuddered convulsively. She despised her employer but had no complaints since she was paid well.

Tara pleaded her to get out of the tennis club and work with her in her small fashion boutique but Rinko refused. She didn't like the prospect at all.

She wanted work with thrills. And sitting around and selling is none of that.

Her cell phone rang. Rinko picked it up.

"Um, Rinko, this is Stanley," a male voice said, quavering slightly on the edge, as if he had been chased. "I have a really urgent favor to ask."

Stanley, Rinko's co-worker at the Spartan Tennis Club, had been the only friend she had upon entering the horrid place. The other women were gossips and the other men were so frightened of Mr. Smith to care.

"What is it Stan?" she asked. "Is everything okay?"

"Not really," he stammered. "I'm kinda in a bind."

"What sort?"

Well, I'm in California."

"What?! I thought you were supposed to organize a welcoming party to that Asian tennis man who would be joining the club!"

"I know, I know, Mr. Newman told me about this new customer," he added. "Apparently, he's big time. But my mom's sick Rinko, I can't organize the party. Since you're next in line, I think maybe you could –"

"Fine!" Rinko spat out of worry. "Sure. Just take care of your mom, okay? I'll tell the Ape's tail."

"Thanks Rinko," Stanley said, clearly relieved. "I'm so glad."

Rinko's voice softened. "Anything. You're my friend. Well, good luck."

"Thanks. Well, if you need any help, just give me a ring. I'd be glad to help."

"Yeah, okay. Bye," she said, switching the call off.

She dialed the number of Chris Newman, one of the numerous professional coaches that served in their club.

"Hello, Mr. Newman? This is Rinko Takeuchi," she said in fluent English. "I'm just going to inform you that I will be the replacement of Mr. Stanley Chapman for the arrangements of the party. I'd like to know when and where Mr. Smith wants it to be."

"Slow down girl," a raspy voice responded on the other line, amusedly agitated. "The party would be at Mr. Asian's home, I suppose you know where it is?"

"Yes sir. I think you don't know the man's name?"

"Yeah. The guy's manager wouldn't let me know the man's name but he says he's amazing. Let me see what that remote island country man's going to give."

"Remote island?" Rinko said a bit annoyed.

"Oh yeah, he's from Japan. I suppose like you."

"Yeah!" Rinko replied happily. "I think he will be great."

"Uh, sure," Newman said reluctantly. "Whatever. You can do whatever you want with the party. Just don't make it eastern theme."

Rinko frowned at the obvious discrimination. "Fine. As if the party's for you."

"What did you say?!" the man said angrily. But before he could add more, Rinko switched off her phone.

She frowned deeper. She remembered the time when she and her parents migrated to America. She was five years old then and she knew English quite well, being a fanatic of Hollywood movies. When she entered her prep school class, she was filled with hope. Then it was swindled down when her classmates teased her for her origins. She didn't like it at all and resorted to being a loner.

She had a few temporary friends like Shelly Reedman in elementary. But Shelly grew to be a very beautiful girl and a very graceful dancer. When they were in junior high, she became head cheerleader and she started to hang out with the popular kids. Then, she became one of the many people who insulted her.

Then came high school. She started to hang out with Anna Edwards and Clarisse Parker. Both were great, however, Clarisse came from a wealthy family. She transferred at the end of their freshman year at an exclusive girls' school. Anna became so depressed after that. Clarisse was her long-time best friend. Anna chose to be a loner in time. Rinko tried to console her, but she wouldn't budge.

Things were brighter in college. She met Tara in her Business Management course. They were girls with the same likes and dreams. Even if Tara was the school hottie, she never left Rinko's side. Rinko was also recognized for her easy wit and intelligence, which earned her a cum laude at the end of college. She also was the tennis girl that everyone in school who loved the sport too, admired.

_Please don't make the newcomer discriminated like me, _she pleaded to God. _I want him to be liked by many so that he could prove to the world that Asians can make names even in this country – that we are no different from them._

Rinko stirred her coffee absently. _Like me, like him, like them… all human. _

* * *

**_This chapter is a really short one because the next chapter is quite long. I already wrote the whole story down in a notebook and simply cutting it down to fit in chapters._**

**_Hope you liked it! R&R!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**The third chapter. Thanks to all those who read and reviewed my story. A cookie for you! :)**

**I'm simply shocked that I'm the only one brave enough to make a NanjirohRinko Rated M fic. Come on guys! Write too!**

Chapter 3

New Residence

"How was the flight?" Sousuke asked a yawning Nanjiroh.

"Boring. I slept all the way."

"No women?"

"There are. But boring. Cowardly," Nanjiroh spat. "Ms. Stewardess never came back for her favorite passenger."

"Too bad," Sousuke commented as he opened the driver's seat to Nanjiroh's sports car. "Maybe she found a more attractive customer."

"Gah! Whatever. There's no suitable guy for her there except me. By the way, I like this car you bought," he said as he slid down the passenger's seat.

"Too bad you can't ride it unless you have a license here."

"I can manage."

"By the way, are you finally thinking of settling down with the stewardess?"

"What?! Of course not!" Nanjiroh exclaimed, looking aghast and affronted. 'Settling down' were his most feared words.

"It's just that you looked so disappointed when the girl didn't come back for you."

"She was attractive so I'm disappointed. You know me. Settling down is the last thing I have in mind."

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Sousuke said, as they sped away from the airport. "Have a jet lag?"

"Can't feel it," Nanjiroh answered, looking out the front window. "When are we going to get there?"

"In about 15 minutes. You can sleep while we're going."

"No way. I'm looking at America now. And those gals, look at them!"

Nanjiroh opened the window and wolf-whistled at a petite brunette with huge breasts and wearing a pink tank top and mini skirt. The girl looked at him, quite startled, but then quickly recovering her composure, flashed a seductive smile at the handsome man in the car.

"You seem to have no problem adapting to the women's society here," Sousuke said, smiling at Nanjiroh, who was busy waving at the giggling girl and sending her a flying kiss.

He sat back and closed the car's window. "Of course."

"How'd you say?"

"Coz I'm handsome and appealing."

"Did your mom say so?"

"She didn't. She doesn't care. But all the girls I met tell me I'm a handsome guy. And almost half of them say I'm the most attractive one they'd ever laid eyes upon," Nanjiroh said proudly. "How about you? Someone told you your handsome?"

"Actually, yeah!" Sousuke answered with an amused grin.

"Who? Is it your mom?"

Sousuke threw a playful punch at the laughing Nanjiroh. "No. My girlfriend."

"You have _**a**_ girlfriend?" Nanjiroh said, surprise flooding him. "That's bad news, man."

"Why?"

"It's only your second time since that bitch ho ditched you in college. You never dated since. You're totally inexperienced!" Nanjiroh retorted hysterically. "Unlike me, who's got five at a time!"

"I'm not a playboy," Sousuke countered, looking offended.

"Right, sorry. Is she and American?"

"Well, yeah."

"That makes it all worse!"

"She's not the oh-so-liberated type you know so well," Sousuke defended hotly. "She's quite strict and not materialistic."

"She sounds like an old woman," Nanjiroh said, laughing hard.

"And I'm thinking she's the one," his friend said in an unusual tone and expression.

"The One?!" Nanjiroh said, instantly sobering. "You don't mean that you're going to do the number one forbidden act in my book?!"

"Yes I am. I'm gonna marry her."

"What?!" Nanjiroh said, starting to laugh his head off.

"You laugh now," Sousuke said. "But I know you'll find a woman that will tame you someday Nanjiroh. You'll see."

"I'll bet you a thousand yen that I'd still be a bachelor within 10 years," Nanjiroh said confidently. "I want to be a playboy for a long time. To enjoy!"

"It may be too late that time. And you're on with that bet. But I bet you wouldn't last five years."

"Fine! Deal! Five years it is!" Nanjiroh said. He took a deep breath. "Who is your girlfriend anyway?"

"Anna Edwards," Sousuke said. "She's beautiful. Red hair, emerald eyes, pink lips, and a face that always has a light tinge of pink. She's also smart and she's a preschool teacher."

"Saintly girl," Nanjiroh commented. He looked at his friend and assessed him. Sousuke was an attractive man with dark brown hair that he inherited from his Swedish mother, a tourist who fell in love with Japan. He had light brown eyes that dazzled with warmth, a firm jaw and nose that was a bit broken because of a fight they were in back in high school. He was also tall, although not as tall as Nanjiroh was.

"She's going to be lucky," he finished, looking out the window.

"Did I actually hear you make a good comment out of my situation?!" Sousuke said, dumbfounded, breaking hard to avoid hitting a car ahead.

"Oi, be careful! Don't go killing yourself for a comment like that," Nanjiroh said, alarmed. "Not to mention, you're gonna kill me earlier before I fulfill my dreams."

"Sorry, sorry," he apologized hastily. "Just shocked."

"I saw," Nanjiroh relied sarcastically.

"We're almost there."

Nanjiroh looked out again and saw an approaching array of villas, houses, apartments and small shops. Then came an approaching sign that showed they were entering a subdivision named Washington Saddle River.

A huge building, clearly an apartment, stood at the very front they entered. Nanjiroh's glance briefly flicked at the penthouse and saw the beautiful interior along with a girl with shoulder-length brown hair staring problematically out the window.

_Poor girl, _he thought. His gaze quickly averted to the elegant and quaint houses, clearly vacation havens of the higher-ups in this area.

They fast approached the largest house in the area. It was a vast two-storey building. It had a tall gate and fence but Nanjiroh was sure he saw a huge pool at the side.

"Here's your new home Nanjiroh," Sousuke said, as the car entered the gates, opened by a guard.

"You really went overboard with the house," Nanjiroh said, smiling in awe.

"Sure I did," his friend said as the car came to a stop.

Nanjiroh slowly went out of the car as a man named Smithy emerged from the mahogany doors and introduced himself as the butler.

"You even got me servants?" he whispered to a smiling Sousuke. "I'm not used to this kind of treatment."

"Well get used to it," Sousuke said. "Your father sent word to me. He's finally allowing you to move his money as long as you're responsible. All this talk about bankruptcy is killing you. You aren't running out of money. Your family's money together with your savings will be more than plenty."

Nanjiroh was silenced at the moment as he watched the serene and beautiful landscape of the huge garden and lawn. It was all placed in an English theme. He could see the edge of the pool from where he was standing.

He got off the marble staircase of the porch and went around the house. The edge of the pool extended to the left side of his house towards the end of it. At the back was a tennis court, situated near two benches, a seat for the umpire and two separate drinking fountains.

_Sousuke's got me wired up for the game, _he thought happily. He entered the house through the kitchen.

When he stepped inside the kitchen, almost all of it was made from the finest wood. He looked at the food being cooked. _Turkey…_

He felt his stomach rumble, remembering that he hadn't eaten decently in the plane since he slept all the way.

He then entered the huge dining room. This time, the theme was modern. The cupboards and drawers that lined the sides as well as the decorative tables and chairs had a metallic style to it. The center table was a long one, enough for around 16 people to dine, with earthly pastel colors for the chairs. It all looked funky but classy.

He then spotted that there was a drinking station with comfortable lounges and a stereo. There was also a bar filled with lots of different expensive drinks.

Nanjiroh sighed. Sousuke knew he wasn't a big drinker. But maybe his friend overlooked it.

When he entered the main hall, it was so huge that he felt his jaw drop. The mahogany front doors welcomed everyone who enters it to a carpeted floor that split in two, leading to two different staircases that lined the opposite walls. At the left side of the main door was the living room with another door on the back that was maybe a comfort room for visitors. The right side was the entertainment area with the TV and sound systems along with a table tennis set at the back.

When he reached the top of the stairs to explore the second landing, he observed that there were seven rooms. There were two along the main corridors and another two at the sides. Nanjiroh walked into the aisle at the center with two rooms on either side of the wall and the master's bedroom at the furthermost point.

He went in the master's bedroom. _Just as I thought, _he thought, smiling.

Sousuke had put up a carefree theme. He even put a poster of a sexy Hollywood actress at the largest wall. The bed was huge with covers of midnight blue and deep red. A flat screen TV was in front of it.

The house was amazing. Although it was too big for him. Then he realized that maybe the purpose of the house was for visitors and parties.

Above all things, Nanjiroh disliked being held in social conventions. He likes the casual, rave-like ones.

"Do you like it?" Sousuke said, walking towards him. He was accompanied by the man named Smithy.

"Yeah. But it's too big for me."

"I know. I just chose this house to prepare you."

"Prepare me?"

"For fame."

"For fame?"

"Are you growing dense?" Sousuke said, regarding him with amused eyes. "I know you'll be a celebrity in no time. Nice tennis players are like that."

"Not just nice, awesome," Nanjiroh contradicted.

"We are expecting so sir," Smithy piped up.

"By the way, Smithy's mom is half-Japanese," Sousuke said. "He lived in Japan for about two years."

"I know how to speak Nippon sir," Smithy said. "And I am a very capable man."

"Any man with my country's blood is good enough," Nanjiroh said, shaking the man's outstretched hand. "Pleasure to be working with you."

"Same here sir. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll go back to the kitchen to oversee the preparations for dinner," the old man said, leaving.

"Nanjiroh, I forgot to tell you," Sousuke said. "I entered you at the local professional tennis club. It's called the Spartan Tennis Club. It's owned by a pro named John Smith. He seemed very eager for a new membership. Money-lover I think."

"I think I'm not thrilled," Nanjiroh said.

"You have to. The poor guy's throwing you a welcome party the day after tomorrow."

"What?! So soon?!"

"Yeah. I can't complain to the guy. Too influential. We could use him someday."

"There are so many pros out there. I don't need him. I wonder if I need anyone at all."

"Okay, but how do I stop the party?"

"I dare you to be the party pooper. Crash the party on Monday. They'll love it."

"No way! I can't do that!" Sousuke said, tensed. "I'll just go as your representative. Then I'll tell that Smith person."

"Whatever you want to do. Just reject the membership offer," Nanjiroh said, making his way back to the room. "I'm gonna sleep."

"Sleep all you want. Your first week's a vacation, after all."

"Hai, hai," Nanjiroh said lazily, disappearing from sight.

"Bye Nanjiroh! I'll be back tomorrow," Sousuke yelled as he stepped out the porch and hailed a cab back to his apartment.

* * *

**Whew! That was a long one! I simply have to update! Thanks to those who reviewed and read. Hope you loved my new chap.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So this is my fourth chapter for Encounters. Unlike the previous one, this is going to be a short one. Bear with me. I'm putting in an 'antagonist.'**

**Read and Review! ) .sekra07.**

**directX07**

Chapter 4

Cruel Intentions

"Alyssa, are you attending the party?" Jojo said from behind the convertible car.

Alyssa Reynolds looked at her friend sourly. She was a 26-year-old model for a fashion line. She was a voluptuous bottle blonde with long, curly hair, tanned skin and long, shapely legs.

"Is it great?" she asked,

"I think so," Jojo replied. Joanna Johnson or Jojo was smaller for a few inches than her companion. She was African American, with shiny black hair with highlights. Pretty with perfect white teeth. "It's being supported by a rich man, see. And I think the one being welcomed is great."

"How'd they say?"

"Tennis newbie."

"What's so great about that?"

"The Spartan Tennis Club actually threw a party to a prospective member. He must be very good and influential to be able to do that," Jojo explained. "And he might be downright rich. It's because John Smith's the owner. That bastard won't just go for something cheap."

Alyssa smiled. "Really? Interesting."

"And friends invited me to attend," Jojo added.

"Who?"

"Tara and Rinko."

"Tara? Oh yeah. I know her. Who's Rinko?" Alyssa asked, entering the house.

"Rinko, the cute Japanese girl with Tara," Jojo reminded her.

"Oh yeah. I remember. The girl with no curves and no fashion sense," Alyssa said spitefully.

"That's bad Alyssa. She practically tutored us on tennis when we visited the club. We absolutely had no talent, yet she taught us."

"We paid. It's her job."

"Whatever. So are you going or what?"

"I'd like to check out that new guy first before I jump in. He's probably cute," Alyssa said, smiling broadly.

"Fortune hunter," Jojo muttered. She secretly disliked Alyssa. If it weren't for her help, she wouldn't stand being with Alyssa right now.

Alyssa sat down in front of her computer and searched for the latest immigrants.

"Hey Jo!" Alyssa called out. "Where's this man come from?"

Jojo scowled at the grammar. Alyssa maybe witty with money and gain, but she wasn't intelligent.

"Japan!" she replied.

Alyssa hurriedly typed the country. A couple of names with pictures appeared. She typed some details and three names were shown.

"Japan!" she replied.

Alyssa hurriedly typed the country. A couple of names with pictures appeared. She typed some details and three names were shown.

**(A/N: For the sake of the America setting, I'm putting the English order of names when the characters mentioning them are American.)**

Kaoru Shiba, Nanjiroh Echizen, and Toru Miyo.

She crossed out Kaoru Shiba, since she was female. She looked at the remaining pictures. Toru Miyo was a man with a mustache and an overly-fat neck. He was a pro tennis player in Japan that went on vacation here.

_Vacation? That's not him, _Alyssa thought.

Her eyes were averted to the picture of the man named Nanjiroh Echizen. Her jaw dropped and instinctively licked her lipstick-coated mouth.

_Handsome, downright totally gorgeous, _she thought. She saw the assets. The man flew first-class. _Very wealthy._

Her smile became broader as she saw that the man went to Saddle River. It all fits!

"Found him, Jo!" she yelled.

"Found who?" Jojo said, rushing up to the giggling girl.

"The man who's having a party."

"Who?"

"Nanjiroh Echizen," Alyssa said, pointing the picture.

"Handsome buck. How'd you get that?"

"Tweaking. What do you think?"

Jojo nodded hastily. The man was really good-looking. His dark, shoulder-length hair framed the masculine face perfectly. His jet black eyes looked in deep but with an amused twinge. His smile displayed perfect teeth and a firm, inviting mouth that was sure to have kissed a lot of ladies.

"Didn't know that there are good-looking Japanese men," Alyssa said, breaking Jojo's observation. "Just looking at that Rinko is testament enough. Guess there'll be a unique feather. Maybe he's not pure Japanese."

Jojo scowled at those brash words.

"I gotta go," Alyssa said, picking up her Prada bag. "I have to shop for new party clothes."

"What?! I thought Larry Heinz asked you out today," Jojo said.

"Yeah. I'm going out with him today so he can buy me a new dress that I can wear for the party on Monday," Alyssa said, smiling wickedly.

"Don't you have your own money?" Jojo said, frowning.

"I don't," Alyssa replied spitefully. "You know how much I spent on that fortune-hunting thing with that statesman. I got back almost 25 percent, but his wife discovered us."

"That's what you get for gold-digging," Jojo said truthfully, slightly taken aback at her frankness.

"What did you say?!" Alyssa said, anger boiling up.

"You heard me," Jojo said, voice quavering a bit. "I hate the way that you act like such an asshole and a bitch. You always look for money, getting all of it in dirty ways."

Alyssa stepped closer to the reddening Jojo, attempting to intimidate her. Her eyes clouded with malice. "And that money keeps _both _of us alive. Remember that."

And with that, Alyssa left, leaving an angered Jojo.

Alyssa was her half-sister. Their moms were the same. Only that Jojo's father was African American, and Alyssa was prettier. Because of that, Alyssa was always favored by many.

"I'll show you," she muttered, slamming the door as she left.

* * *

**Oooh… a little sibling rivalry.**

**Remember Alyssa-chan? The one who always drove around with Nanjiroh in the 'Samurai's Ballad'? The one with blonde hair? I made her the villain in this story. She has to be someone important for Nanjiroh to ask her to drive him around, right?**

**Well, that's it. Hope you liked it.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed and planned on reviewing.**

**And to KatrinaKaiba for giving me Rinko's maiden name.**

**Lots of love,**

**.directX07./.sekra07.**


	5. Chapter 5

**My fifth chapter… I'm getting too many updates…**

**Can't complain.**

**Hey, to those who read this and know of my works, I'm posting a Bleach-Naruto cross-over in both bleach and naruto fan fic archives, so wait. The central pairing would by Shihouin Yoruichi (bleach) and Hatake Kakashi (naruto). Can't wait to start!**

**So, here it is…**

Chapter 5

Preparations

"I'm so tired!" Rinko exclaimed, plummeting down Tara's sofa.

Tara's apartment was smaller than Rinko's, chosen mainly for convenience. But although it was smaller, it was more homely and fashionable, since decorating and design were Tara's edges after all.

"Do you want a drink?" Tara offered.

"Dom Perignon," Rinko said, closing her eyes.

"A shot at noon?"

"Yeah. I need it. Just to calm my nerves."

Tara took out the bottle and poured the contents. She handed out the long-stemmed wine glass to her disgruntled friend.

"So, how was the arrangement?"

'Gah!" Rinko said, downing the glass in one gulp. "Finally I'm almost finished. I did the whole thing in such a rush and didn't sleep the whole night. The only problems left are the tables and chairs."

"What about them?"

Rinko poured another glass. "The men will be delayed because the table dresser had to attend his other business – a parlor, I heard. Damn fag."

"You can't blame the fag," Tara said, smiling regretfully at her tired friend. She looked overly-exhausted with a light shade of gray under her eyes and almost all of her face drooping.

"Did you even eat a little?" she added.

"Yeah. I had coffee and French bread this morning and I ate a sandwich for snacks."

"That's it? How about last night?"

"Oh," Rinko said, scratching her head. "Must've slipped my mind."

"Then, you have to eat," Tara said, going to the kitchen. "I'm gonna heat up the pizza I ordered last night. It's pepperoni and anchovies, your favorite."

"Okay," Rinko said enthusiastically.

Her cell phone rang. Rinko groaned inwardly, hoping that it wasn't her co-organizer complaining on another problem.

"Hello?"

"Hi Rinko! This is Anna Edwards, remember me?" a female voice said excitedly.

Rinko remembered. "Hi! How can I forget?" she said, beaming. "How are you?"

"Fine. Never better. And you?"

"Nothing changed much. Just tired. I didn't have any sleep last night."

"I know."

"You know?" Rinko said, startled.

"My fiancée said you're one of the organizers for his best friend's welcome party at the Spartan Tennis Club," Anna explained. "Someone from over there gave me your number."

"Your fiancée? Congratulations!"

"Thanks!"

"And he happens to be our new and mysterious member's best friend. Small world, huh?" Rinko said happily. "Is your man Japanese?"

"Half. His mother's Swedish. His name is Sousuke Takahashi."

"Oh!" Rinko said. "I saw him earlier this morning talking to Mr. Smith. One of the gossip gals told me his name."

"Gossip gals, huh?" Anna said, laughing. "So, how'd you find him?"

"I didn't see much since I was so busy. But he's quite tall."

"Yeah. But his friend's taller, even though the man's pure Japanese."

"You met him?"

"No. But I'll be meeting with him some time this afternoon. I saw a picture of him and Sousuke. He's quite good-looking."

"Really?"

"But my Sousuke looks better," Anna said proudly.

"So, why'd you call?" Rinko asked.

"I just want to inform you that I'll be at the party, so I'm going to see you."

"That's great!"

"And on Tuesday, I'd like to invite you to have lunch with me. Bring Tara along," her friend said cheerfully.

"You know my best friend?" Rinko asked.

"Yeah. I saw you two in a blog you made. Glad you made yourself happy in college. Sorry for what I did in high school."

Rinko was taken aback at the sudden apology. "It's okay. Anyone would act like that if a close friend leaves."

"Thanks. Clarisse and I are fine now. She's in Vienna with her husband and a kid, who happens to be my godchild, James."

"Really? Congratulate her for me, will you?"

"I will. So, see you tomorrow at the party?" Anna said.

"Yeah! See you there!" Rinko said with glee and turned the call off.

She didn't notice that Tara was already there, pouring the remaining Dom Perignon contents in Rinko's glass.

"Who called?" Tara asked.

"Anna Edwards. A friend in high school," Rinko replied, taking a slice of the pizza.

"Oh. I know about her. You told me," Tara said, drinking a glass of water.

"Oh yeah, I remember."

Several minutes later, a pizza box was discarded, along with an empty bottle. Rinko lay asleep on the sofa.

Tara smiled at her gently sleeping friend. A call came after a few more minutes. Tara accepted it. It was from Rinko's co-organizer telling her that the tables arrived and the designer was already working on it. Tara left a few additional instructions for improvement and closed the call.

"Glad to help, Rinko," Tara said, leaving a note by the door telling Rinko that she had gone out for groceries and for her to stay for the afternoon. Tara also stated the call from the co-organizer briefly.

Then, she left.

Rinko woke up dizzily. She glanced at the digital clock hanging just above Tara's TV set: 4:45 pm. She'd been asleep for almost four hours.

"Tara? Tara?" she called out.

"I'm back here!" a response came from the kitchen entrance.

Rinko went in and saw Tara evidently cooking spaghetti and turkey.

"You slept so long that even when I went out and bought groceries, you're still asleep," Tara said, amused.

"I'm tired," Rinko said with a yawn.

"I know."

"Oh my god!" Rinko suddenly exclaimed. "I forgot that I'm supposed to buy a new formal dress for the party!"

"Don't worry, I'll lend you some," Tara said, looking at her up and down.

"No offense, Tara, but I think you're two sizes longer and a bit bigger than me."

"I have old formal gowns in my junior high day that would surely fit you," Tara replied, going out of the kitchen.

"Why didn't you get rid of them?"

"Couldn't find it in my heart. They're pretty expensive, see."

Tara opened the closet door. Then, out came dresses varying in colors and styles, all clearly pretty and classy.

"Try these on," Tara said, pulling out a green cocktail dress.

"Why do you have these kinds of dresses in junior high? It's not like it's the time of education where there're a lot of social events or anything," Rinko said, observing the ten dresses Tara laid out.

"You know my mom. She's super fancy. And my dad too. They're a bunch of socialites. They want me to be one too. Unfortunately," Tara said with a said smile, "I'm the black sheep of the family."

"Don't say that. I love you just the way you are," Rinko said, smiling.

"Thanks Rin," Tara replied, hugging her friend briefly. "Now, choose."

The entire half of the hour was spent choosing the perfect outfit. They finally settled down foe the red chiffon dress that had a turtle neck and long sleeves, but was several inches above the knee.

" picture you in that outfit. You'll look smashing," Tara said.

"Thanks," Rinko said.

After eating, Rinko left, feeling happy and exhausted.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Tell me what you think. Don't worry, Rinko and Nanjiroh will soon meet!**


End file.
